Perhaps Love
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Ketika orang yang kau sukai tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. ketika ia telah menemukan seseorang untuk mengisi tempat kosong di hatinya. kau harus menyadari, kalau cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan.


Hai mina-san. Aku author baru disini. Salam kenal m_ _m

Ini fic pertamaku. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di dalamnya. Oke, sekilas tentang fic ini. Disini aku bikin Hitsu 'agak' menderita. Tapi ada Grimmjow yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Pokoknya, bakal ada hal-hal tidak terduga. Yah, meski aku gak menjamin kualitas fic ini..

Yoshh.. silahkan nikmati my first fic

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: GrimmHitsu slight GrimmIchi

Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort (mungkin)

Warning:

Shounen-ai a.k.a Boys Love, typo(s) dimana-mana, ke'gaje'an tingkat tinggi dan lain-lain. _Don't like don't read_ ya..

.

.

Sumarry:

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dulu kau tak perlu menghampiriku. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dulu kita tak pernah bertemu. Asal kau tau, aku benar-benar membencimu! Aku membencimu yang telah mengambil hatiku, jiwaku, dan perasaanku. Sampai saat ini aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?..

.

.

Perhaps Love

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Pagi hari yang dingin di kota Karakura. Hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk kulit, membuat kebanyakan orang enggan bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut. Tapi tidak untuk cowok mungil satu ini. Dia justru segera pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan dari cuaca yang nyaris membekukan

"Toushirou, ayo segera sarapan dan berangkat sekolah." Seru sebuah suara dari luar kamar cowok mungil itu.

"Iya, Nek. Sebentar." Jawabnya. Dan iapu segara keluar dari kamar.

"Hari ini, nenek beli natto menis kesukaanmu, Toushirou." Ucap sang nenek.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Nek." Jawab cowok itu.

Ia langsung memakan sarapannya dan berangkat ke sekolah setelah pamit pada neneknya.

Dia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, cowok dengan tinggi yang di bawah rata-rata, tubuh imut-imut, wajah yang manis, mata hijau emerald, rambut putih dan otak yang jenius adalah ciri khasnya. Tapi sayang, hidupnya tak sesempurna penampilannya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia saat ia masih kecil. Dan sejak itulah ia tinggal dengan neneknya. Keadaan ekonomi neneknya tidak bisa dibilang baik, ditambah lagi dengan tubuh neneknya yang sering sakit-sakian. Sehingga ia juga harus dibiayai oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Dia memiliki seorang sahabat, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak masih kelas satu di SMU karakura. Sebenarnya, perasaan yang dimiliki Hitsugaya pada Grimmjow lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi agaknya, ia harus mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Karena saat ini, Grimmjow tengah menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelas mereka, Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Karena itulah ia harus bersabar. Mungkin memang bukan jodohnya. Sakit hati? Tentu saja. Mana ada orang yang tidak sedih jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..

*Hitsugaya POV*

Haaahhh, pagi ini cerah. Tapi kenapa hatiku mendung ya? Apakah karena kejadian kemarin?

*flashback*

"Aduuh, aku telat rapat OSIS. Pasti si Grimm jelek itu memarahiku lagi." Aku terus bergumam tidak jelas di sepanjang perjalananku ke ruang OSIS. Aku mempercepat langkahku, sedikit lagi sampai di ruang OSIS. Tepat ketika aku akan membuka pintu, kudengar suara aneh. Terdengar seperti suara desahan dan erangan dari dalam sana. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, aku membuka pintu. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat sungguh menyakitkan hati. Disana, terlihat Grimmjow sedang mencium mesra bibir Ichigo. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dalam suasana romantis yang menyakitkan hati. Aku pun berlari keluar dari sana. Tak kuasa menahan air mata yang semenjak tadi menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

*end of flashback*

Huuuh, mengingat kejadian kemarin, rasanya hari ini aku tidak mau melihat wajah kedua orang itu..

*end of Hitsugaya POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Hitsugaya sampai di sekolahnya. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki sekolah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Hoi, Toushirou!" panggil orang itu. Hitsugaya menoleh, ternyata Grimmjow yang memanggilnya. 'Duh, dia malah menyapa lagi.' Batin Hitsugaya. Bukannya berhenti dan menunggu Grimmjow, ia malah mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ini, ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Grimmjow. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi dia tidak mampu..

"Toushirou! Tunggu!" Grimmjow mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mengejar si cowok mungil itu.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" ucap Grimmjow saat ia berhasil menggapai tangan Hitsugaya dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hitsugaya gugup. Grimmjow melihat keanehan pada Hitsugaya. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya bertingkah seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa Toushirou? Kau aneh hari ini!" ucap Grimmjow sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" balas Hitsugaya sedikit keras.

"Tentu saja ada! Kita ini teman kan?" jawab Grimmjow tak kalah keras. Murid-murid di sekitar mereka kaget melihat pertengkaran dua orang sahabat itu. Hitsugaya tak membalas. Hening..

"Teman ya?" ucap Hitsugaya lirih. "Toushirou?" Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Grimmjow memanggilnya. Selagi pertengkaran itu terjadi, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!" serunya. Grimmjow menoleh, wajahnya langsung sumringah. Ichigolah yang memanggilnya.

"Ohayou Grimmjow, Toushirou." Sapa Ichigo dengan senyum yang dapat membuat semua orang terpesona. Membuat semua orang iri pada Grimmjow yang berhasil mendapatkan hati si oranye ini.

"Ohayou mo Ichigo" balas Grimmjow. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya bisa terdiam memetung.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, Grimm." Ajak Ichigo.

"Ya. Kami duluan ya Shiro!" ucap Grimmjow seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Hitsugaya. Merekapun pergi dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Wah wah, Ichi-kun dan Grimm-kun makin mesra ya?" ucap salah seorang siswi. "Iya benar. Mereka sangat serasi. Jadi iri deh." Jawab siswi lainnya. Dan masih banyak komentar0komentar lain mengenai mereka berdua. Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Kriiiiing Kriiiiing" Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi keluar dari kelasnya dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Hitsugaya. Ia sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Daritadi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna pelajaran dengan baik. Berbagai kejadian yang telah terjadi tadi terus saja berputar-putar di otaknya. Hatinya sakit melihat kejadian tadi pagi, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia hanya bisa diam dan bersabar. Saking seriusnya ia berpikir, ia sampai tidak melihat tangga di depannya, dan iapun terjatuh.

"Akkhh.." rintihnya. Kakinya sakit dan sepertinya membiru. Ia melihat sekitarnya, sudah sepi. Tidak ada orang disana. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun gagal. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

'Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada orang' batin Hitsugaya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Hitsugaya mulai panik. Ditengah kepanikannya, seseorang datang ke arahnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya orang itu. Ragu tapi penasaran, Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Grimmjow?" panggilnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Grimmjow menyamakan posisinya dengan Hitsugaya.

"Kakiku sakit." Jawab Hitsugaya lirih.

"Biar kulihat" Grimmjow memeriksa kaki Hitsugaya membuatnya sedikit tersipu.

"Hmm, sepertinya kakimu terkilir." Grimmjow bangun dari posisinya tadi. "Ayo kuantar pulang." Ucapnya kemudian.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak usah." Hitsugaya menolak.

"Lalu bagaimana kau pulang? Merangkak?" Jawab grimmjow agak kesal. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Hitsugaya mengangguk. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum lalu menggendong Hitsugaya ala _bridal style_.

"H-hei, tunggu dulu! Turunkan akuu!" Hitsugaya meronta.

"Sudah, diam saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Gimmjow kalem. Akhirnya Hitsugaya hanya bisa menerima kebaikan Grimmjow.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Ia, Ichigo Kurosaki, merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika melihat kejadian itu. Apa mungkin ia cemburu? Pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi segera dibuangnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dia harus percaya pada Grimmjow. Bukankah itu salah satu cara untuk membangun hubungan yang harmonis? Tanpa berpikir lagi ia pulang ke rumahnya.

.

+misamisa+

.

keesokan harinya, Hitsugaya berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Langkahnya agak tertatih-tatih karena kakinya masih agak sakit sejak terkilir kemarin. Iapun berhasil pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya berkat diantar Grimmjow kemarin, hatinya senag bukan main. Tapi, kemarin juga terjadi hal yang mengejutkan. Kemarin ia mendengar kabar bahwa ia dan neneknya harus segera pindah dari karakura. Karena menurut keluarganya, nenek Hitsugaya sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Dan Hitsugayapun masih terlalu muda untuk mengurusi kehidupannya sendiri ditambah lagi harus mengurusi neneknya yang sakit-sakitan. Sebenarnya, Hitsugaya tidak mau kalau harus pindah dari karakura. Selain karena ia sudah betah disini, ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya, terutama Grimmjow.

Tapi sekali lagi apa boleh buat. Hitsugaya tidak bisa membantah keinginan kakek dan pamannya tersebut. Dan jadilah ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik mungkin. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan. Perasaannya pada Grimmjow tidak bisa hanya dipendam seperti selama ini. Tidak peduli apapun jawaban Grimmjow nanti, agar tidak menimbulkan penyesalan, harus dikatakan..

.

+misamisa+

.

*Hitsugaya POV*

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, hatiku sudah mantap untuk menyatakan cinta. Aku.. harus mengatakannya..

"Grimmjow." Panggilku.

"Hn? Toushirou? Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Emm, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jawabku.

"Apa?" grimmjow terlihat bingung.

"Bisa kita bicara di atas saja?" ucapku. Rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti hatiku.

"Baiklah." Grimmjow bangun dari kursinya. Kamipun pergi ke atap sekolah. Tapi kami tidak menyadari, kalau Ichigo mengikuti kami dari belakang.

*end Hitsugaya POV*

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Hitsugaya mulai bingung, apa dia akan tetap menyatakan cinta atau tidak.

"Hoi, toushirou, ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

Hitsugaya kembali diam..

"Grimmjow.. aku, menyukaimu." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan suara yang amat kecil. Tapi itu cukup besar untuk di dengar oleh Grimmjow.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda Tousirou!" Grimmjow sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!" Hitsugaya membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow terpana melihat air mata itu mengalir di pipi Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Grimmjow. Aku serius.. aku menyukaimu.." ucap Hitsugaya lirih.

Grimmjow sempat terdiam.

"Terima kasih untuk perasaanmu kepadaku shiro. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Aku.. sangat mencintai Ichigo." Jawab Grimmjow.

Hati Hitsugaya sedikit bergetar mendengar penolakkan Grimmjow, meskipun ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku tau pasti.." Hitsugaya membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Grimmjow. Terlihat bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"maafkan aku toushirou." Ucap Grimmjow seraya memeluk tubuh mungil hitsugaya dari belakang. Hitsugayapun hanua bosa menangis dipelukkan Grimmjow.

Ichigo yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Rasanya aku jadi seperti orang jahat." Gumamnya. Tapi ia senang, karena akhirnya ia tau, kalau kecenburuannya selama ini tak berarti..

.

+misamisa+

.

*Hitsugaya POV*

Seminggu kemudian, aku dan nenek berangkat ke Osaka. Grimmjow dan Ichigo mengantar kami sampai bandara.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik toushirou." Pesan Grimmjow.

"Hati-hati disana ya Shiro." Ucap Ichigo

"Iya, terima kasih ya. Kalian juga, semoga langgeng ya." Celetukku. Aku melihat semburat merah di pipi mereka berdua.

"Pesawat tujuan Osaka akan segera lepas landas. Untuk para penumpang, diharap segera menaikki pesawat."

"Ah, sudah waktunya kami pergi. Ayo nek." Ucapku.

"Hati-hati toushirou." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Kapan-kapan main-main kesini ya." Kata Ichigo.

Aku menoleh, "Iya." Jawabku. Akupun bejalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang..

Kau tau Grimmjow?

Sesungguhnya aku tidak mau pergi..

Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu..

Tapi apa boleh buat..

Kau tak mungkin menyukaiku..

Ya, akupun tau diri..

Lebih baik aku yang mundur..

Sudah cukup..

Aku akan pergi..

_sayonara_ Grimmjow..

_daisuki.._

_._

_._

_The end_

Hufft, akhirnya selesai juga fic abal ini. Kalau readers gga ngerti jalan ceritanya n banyak kesalahan-kesalahan di dalam fic ini, mohon dimaklumi ya. Aku kan author pemula.

Akhir kata _review please..._


End file.
